warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey
Casey is a black she-cat with green eyes and three different personalities. She is roleplayed by Wild and is a camper in Wells Village at Warrior Camp. Personality She is athletic, funny, and optimistic. Though with the occasional sarcasm, she treats everyone equally. Casey has some degree of ninja like characteristics, seen to be able to collect information, profile, and hide to a exceptional degree. History She has mentioned her first year at Warrior Camp was when she was 8 moons old. She also mentioned that when she was 9 moons and Duncan was a LIT, she had nicknamed him 'Dugie.'﻿ She is first seen helping Greg out, obtaining his guitar from Riley through chocolate. Casey then stops by S4, where Duncan is. She suggests to him he go find Greg due to him needing a orange hoodie. After he runs out, she sneaks into his cabin, discovering that he had been writing love letters to her. She is then seen at the Camp Meeting, watching Greg spaz out. During the Weekly Dance, she is seen laughing at Duncan, for his crazy moves, and for wearing pants, a jacket, and a tie, but no undershirt. Casey battles at Battle of Forest 2, using her Wind Release Jitsu to blow away The Dark Forest warriors. As they retreat, she unleashes Hurricane Irene jitsu on them to kill more. When Greg attempts to seal Dempsey's multi-personalities, he accidently seals Casey's evil form instead. She later assists Darkstar(then Darkspirit) overthrow Brightstar from her position as leader of BrightClan. **SPOILER ALERT** When training at late night with Greg, Duncan, and Charlie for the across the lake swim, Greg's seal broke and E.C was unleashed. Greg attempted to seal Evil Casey again, but instead expeled Evil Casey and War Casey from Normal Casey. After, she discovers being part of the prophecy, being Wells Protecter, and having a affinity to Wind. Relationships Duncan-''' Used to have a crush on him, but after a series of awkward moments, she eventually broke away from him, according to Casey, because "He's just to difficult to make friends with. I know that if I made friends with him, it would work out, but Greg is so much easier. He will like you for who you are, and won't expect you to be perfect." Duncan eventually then developed a crush on Casey, which Casey has discovered, much to her confusion. '''Greg- Starting out hating him, mainly for slow dancing with Duncan during the 80s dance, when she was 9 moons. Her hate slightly faded away when she was 10 moons, when he was her swim teacher and taught her the attack strokes. Over the course of a year, Casey eventually gave up on Duncan and moved on to Greg. Charlie- Charlie is to Casey one of those friends where you can just spill everything to. She was also noticeibly upset when Charlie left for training for a year, but believed he would do well. After he left, she often mentioned him, and when would often say "He'll defeat the Dark Forest, I know it!" 'Nick- '''Casey often refers to Nick jokeingly as a stalker, due to him often showing up at her cabin every single day due to his relationship with Kara, her counselor. When Wells won the village cup, Casey let Nick into the Wells meeting place, even though being Maigren Village Head, and gave him a milkshake, symbolizing her respect and close friendship with him. Nick seems to be Casey's replacement for Charlie after Charlie left. 'Riley '- She seems to be fond of Riley, one of the first that she took revenge for in Dodgeball. Abilities As a Village Protecter of Camp Cory, she gets special Jitsu, and specializes in Wind and Healing Jitsu. '''Wind Jitsu-' As Wells Village Protecter, she as an advanced use of Wind Jitsu, and can often summon tornadoes with a flick of her paw. 'Healing Jitsu-' Before she started on Wind Jitsu, she learned Healing Jitsu, and quickly learned some very advanced techniques. ﻿ Trivia She will eventually become mates with Greg. Casey is based off of Wild, the roleplayer of her. Casey has been confirmed by Wild to contain the Warriors Gene, which means she takes a degree of pleasure unwillingly from graphic photos and violence. This is mostly amplified in Duel. Normal Casey's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9YMU0WeBwU, Jiai's Theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yvGCAvOAfM&ob=av2n, and Duel's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QdQS1QhQA0&ob=av3n. Personalities Normal/Good Casey- This is her normal form, which is she's normally in. This form is nice, funny, and random. She will do anything to protect her friends. When she's in this form, her eyes are blue. Evil/Tortured Soul Casey/Jiai- This is her evil form. Jiai was created over a time of built up rage, anger, and heartbreak in Casey's life. Normal Casey can let out a controled version of this, which only has green flecks in the eyes, and gives her the rage stored in Jiai. After Greg's seal broke on this form, she became a whole new person, who requested to become known as Jiai, which is Japanese for Love for ones self. This form also contains Casey's love for Duncan. In this form, her eyes are green. War/Neutral Casey- This Casey is one of the most serious Casey's, rarely laughing. She often appears at moments notice, and fights to the death. This form contains Casey's love for Charlie. When Greg's seal broke, she became a different being as well, and often was spotted at Warrior Camp, training. When she broke away from Good Casey, she requested to become known as Duel. Her eyes are amber in this form. Rage Casey- The rarest. This is all three Casey's combined. This hardly ever happens, and has only happened once, when Charlie, Duncan, and Greg were kidnapped by Evil Brian and Evil K-Po. It happened because all the Casey's were fighting for a common cause; someone they care for and love. Rage Casey is super strong, and has amazing stamina. In this form, her eyes are pale with green, amber, and blue flecks in them. Real Life Image ﻿ ﻿ Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats with Two Personalitys Category:Living Character Category:Cats of Warrior Camp